


A Boy like You

by krypo



Series: Dream/George Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Middle Age AU, dreams parents need to hire better guards, peasant george, prince dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypo/pseuds/krypo
Summary: George looked up at the taller boy's clothes. "So what's a rich noble like you doing in this part of town?" He asked.Dream sighed, remembering why he had wanted to get out of the palace. "I'm savouring my last taste of freedom before getting married next week, to a total stranger.""Yikes, sounds rough." George empathised. "Downsides of being rich huh?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream/George Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822981
Comments: 20
Kudos: 489





	A Boy like You

Dream ducked quickly into the nearest dark alleyway. He hid against the walls, breathless as the group of royal guards ran past him. He loves his parents, but sometimes they could be a bit overprotective. He was completely capable of defending himself, and he hated having attention drawn to him in public.

"Ah! Sorry!" A voice rang out as Dream felt someone bump into his back.

He looked down, seeing a cute peasant boy on the ground.

"It's no problem." Dream said, holding out a hand to the boy. "Look where you're going next time okay?"

The boy took his hand and rose onto his feet. "Yeah, I can be so clu-" He paused, looking up at the taller boy's clothes. "So what's a rich noble like you doing in this part of town?" He asked instead.

Dream sighed, remembering why he had wanted to get out of the palace. "I'm savouring my last taste of freedom before getting married next week, to a total stranger."

"Yikes, sounds rough." The boy empathised. "Downsides of being rich huh?"

"Yeah." Dream sighed. "My parents keep rambling about how much land he owns, how skilled he is in combat, how I'm so lucky to be the only one to receive a proposal from him after he's denied so many others."

"Sounds like a simp." The peasant boy responded.

Dream laughed, not used to hearing words like 'simp' around the palace. "So I don't think I caught your name, peasant boy." He teased.

"It's George, how about you, rich boy?" He matched.

"Clay." He said, deciding to give the nickname his parents called him instead of his official name, Dreamon. 

"Well Clay, you have nice eyes, what colour are they?" George asked.

Dream paused for a moment. Only the royal family had green eyes, green was the signature colour of both the kingdom and the royal family. He had planned to find some way to cover his eyes after he had gotten rid of the guards, but he'd gotten so distracted with talking to George that he had forgotten.

"What?" He asked, trying to stall for time to think of something.

"I'm colourblind." George elaborated. "They're not blue, I can see that, but they're so bright." He paused, staring at Dreams eyes for a little longer. "I don't think orange or yellow eyes exist, so maybe a reddish brown?" He guessed.

Dream quickly thanked the gods. "Yeah, they're a reddish brown."

"They're cool." George kept his eyes on Dream's for a few more moments.

"So, what's in the basket?" Dream asked, changing the subject. He picked up the straw basket George had dropped when he fell.

"Oh those are eggs." He said.

Dream was concerned for a moment as to if they were broken before realising that George was short and light, meaning they couldn't have fallen from high.

"There's a farm about a mile from here, my mother made a dress for the farmer's daughter's wedding. They couldn't pay in coin so they've promised us a dozen eggs a week until the winter after the next." He explained.

"You walk a mile a week?" Dream asked, handing back the basket.

"Not every week, my mother goes sometimes if she has errands in that area." He elaborated. "I bet that much walking is unimaginable for you, rich boy." George teased, voice playful and free of any contempt.

Dream smiled, not many people were brave enough to talk to the crown prince like that. "I'll have you know that I'm very athletic. I'm just not allowed far from the city." 

He had always wanted to travel and explore, but he knew he'd break his parents heart if he walked away from his responsibilities here. Being the only child, if he abandoned his claim to the throne, his parents would have to deal with numerous family disputes and maybe even a coup.

"Aren't allowed outside much either I'm guessing." He said. "One look at those clothes of yours tells me you're a noble. If you want to pass you'll have to wear something else."

Dream sighed, he didn't have much of a choice. His parents would only allow him outside if he was in "proper attire" and had "eight guards at his side at any moment". Although, he guessed he hadn't stuck with the guards rule, so breaking one more wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Here," George offered, taking off his cloak and holding it out for Dream. "Wear this over your clothes and button it in the front."

"Thanks." Dream said as he took the cloak from George's hands and buttoned it over his clothes. "Are you sure you won't be cold?" He asked.

George laughed, ~~which Dream found kind of cute~~ , "Not everyone has never been cold in their lives rich boy, it doesn't bother me." He paused for a moment, eyeing how the cloak looked on the taller boy.

"Come on, I don't look that bad do I?" Dream asked.

George blushed a little, because he had actually been thinking quite the opposite. "No, It's just, not many nobles would willingly wear peasant's clothes."

Dream smiled. "I'm not like most nobles." He reached out for George's free hand. "Do you have some time? I'd love it if you would show me around these parts."

George smiled back. "Gladly."

For just that day, Dream was able to imagine a life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream (sitting on his throne polishing his nails): Im not like other nobles, im a prince


End file.
